


If today was your last day

by Saku015



Series: Aomomo Month 2014 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Historical, Edo Period, F/M, Friendship/Love, Samurai, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Aomine and Momoi spend some time together before they lives change forever with Aomine going to the war and Momoi debuts as a geisha.





	If today was your last day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Historical!AU.

Momoi was sitting on the shore, whatching the little lake beside which they played so many times with her childhood friend. She still could not believe that their lives turned out like that. When she was a kid, she planned her becoming Dai-chans’ wife and they would live happily ever after.

Right then, it was on the contrary. Dai-chan and the others would go to war on the next day and she would debut as a proper geisha. As a little girl, she daydreamed a lot about being one of those beautiful ladies who kept men company, but then she did not know how many disadvantages being a geisha had. You had to leave your family and you could never have one of your own. They had one main rule: you can not fall in love with anyone no matter what.

She heard footsteps nearing her little hiding place. She turned around and saw her childhood friend wearing his required kimono and his two swords at his side. Momoi smiled up at him and stood up.

”Dai-chan!” Momoi said with a huge smile on her face as she walked up to him. She opened her arms for a hug, but then lowered them with a sad look on her face.

”Come here, idiot!” Aomine said, pulling her into a tight hug. ”You have not debuted yet.” Momoi closed her eyes and smiled into his chest. ”Sorry for not being able to see your dance,” the boy mumbled into her hair, breathing its scent in.

”It is okay, Dai-chan,” Momoi reassured him, pulling away a little. ”Your first priority is to protect our emperor. Nothing should come above that.”

”You and your fucking responsible nature,” Aomine snorted, then take her by the hand and they sat down to the grass. ”How could you come here?”

”Riko-senpai has two friends of her own amongst your comrades, so when I told her about you, she let me go immediately.”

”Thanks god for both of us having so understanding snepais,” Aomine said, leaning his head against Satsukis’. ”However, Nijimura-senpai said that if any of us dare not to come back after we had said goodbye to our friends and family, he would hunt us down one by one and kill us with his own hands.”

”At least, he can keep you at bay,” Momoi giggled full heartedly because of the scowl on Aomine’s face. He never liked being told what he could and cloud not do. However as a samurai, listening to his leaders meant the difference between life and death. ”Dai-chan…” she started, but trailed off.

”I can not wait to see you as a perfectly skilled geisha after I had returned,” Aomine said, interrupting Satsuki’s train of thoughts.

Satsuki just sighed and leaned against the larger body. She closed her eyes and let the calmness wash through her body. Being next to Dai-chan, even only for a small amount of time, gave her comfort and help her believe that everything would turn out all right.

”Because the only one who can beat you is you,” she said, peeking up at him from under her eyelashes. The huge grin she got as an answer made her giggle once again.

”Hell yes, woman!”


End file.
